


The Fluffy Tadpole - Part I

by GamerQuills



Series: The Fluffy Tadpole [1]
Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Gen, Nimbus Land, Screenplay/Script Format, Star Road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerQuills/pseuds/GamerQuills
Summary: A fireworks-selling mole; a kingdom in the clouds; shooting stars; a long-awaited prince. So begins this tale of a simple tadpole, and the threat of a world without wishes.
Series: The Fluffy Tadpole [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633279
Kudos: 5





	1. Intro - By Quills!

One Christmas more than two decades ago I sat in my grandparents’ living room opening a rectangular box gift, daring to anticipate what could be inside.

“YEEEESS!” I screamed as I held _Super Mario RPG_ in triumph above my head.

“Oh, is that a new book?” my grandma asked.

A little embarrassed I clutched the box closer. “No, um…it’savideogame,” I mumbled.

I knew it wouldn’t sound like an equal investment. The idea that video games could tell stories was _outlandish_. An electronic toy with buttons and pixels providing memorable characters and touching tales? Pshaw!

Oh, but _Super Mario RPG_ , with its lands and people and clever moments, stayed in my heart for years – so much that I thought of story upon story based on it all through my childhood. And now, well into adulthood, I still find myself dedicating inordinate amounts of brain power finding ways to tell fun stories in its world.

So, how to explain this project? Well, hm.

At some point in imagining about these characters I began to make Mallow and Geno my focus. They were original, they were interesting, and I loved their origins and journey. Though I beat all of _Super Mario RPG_ often enough, many times I’d only play up to Nimbus Land, because that, for me, was the magical happy realm where the story felt at its peak.

I enjoy the Nimbusans. (Nimbians? Nimbus Landers? Whatever.) They’re hospitable, cheerful, and complete space cases. I can relate. :-P I spent loads of time with them in my imagination, developing the smaller side characters, expanding their world, pondering Mallow’s origins.

And somewhere along the way…I kinda got this notion that Mallow’s story could maybe work as a Disney-ish movie?

Think about it: royalty who doesn’t know he’s royalty, having to go on a journey to grow stronger and own his true identity. Tell me which animation studio you think would take that bait.

As I played it out in my head and gradually built more story, it became its own tale apart from _SMRPG_. Mario and anything affiliated with his franchise faded out, as did anything relating to the Smithy storyline.

So…yeah. AU retelling of a subplot in a game with a limited fanbase. As Mario (who’s not in this) would say: “Here we go!”

Things You Might Like to Know:

  1. This story is written in screenplay format. It’s supposed to work as an animated movie, after all. The format may not be perfect, but I did my best.
  2. Again, Mario and his crew are nowhere to be found in this retelling. That means no plumber brothers, no Princess Peach, no Bowser, no trademark Mario NPCs or enemies. Some characters will show up who are mushroom people in the game; they are…undescribed in this version. :-P
  3. Conversely, I aimed to includes several _SMRPG_ -specific characters to give them more time in the spotlight. Some, due to consistency’s sake, didn’t make the cut, so I’m sorry if you don’t find a personal favorite here (RIP Smithy Gang and Jinx).
  4. I’ve aimed to include tongue-in-cheek references to the game, but there are naturally many things which divert from _SMRPG_ ’s original storyline. But isn’t this a form of Disneyfication anyway? We all know they like to put their own spin on source material.
  5. While this is a story based on a specific video game, I hope it’s accessible enough that anyone could enjoy it and connect with these characters. I want to present a work that’s born from something not so widely known, yet may still find appreciators from gamers and non-gamers alike.



So without further ado, let me humbly offer you this geeky labor of love. :-)


	2. The Cast (in Alphabetical Order)

**Birdies:** They work for Valentina, mostly grudgingly. They’re big, ugly birds (one red, one blue) who carry spears. Valentina keeps them hidden from the King and Queen and Nimbusans.

 **Dodo:** Valentina’s slow-witted, subservient henchbird. Looks like a giant black toucan with a metal helmet. Never speaks. He hates working for Valentina but is too dumb/lazy to quit.

 **The Fireworks Mole:** A humble fellow who’s traveled far to sell his fireworks. He’s the first visitor Nimbus Land has seen in years. Wears green overalls and a green cap; keeps his clawed feet and hands exposed.

 **Garro:** The royal sculptor of Nimbus Land. He sculpts and gilds statues for the King and Queen and is also their close friend. Has a green curl of hair on his forehead and wears typical Nimbus garb: a fez, work vest, and parachute pants. (Hammer time!) He narrates Part I.

 **King Nimbus:** The kindly, if excitable, ruler of Nimbus Land. He enjoys collecting autographs and statues and is exuberantly playful—if sometimes long-winded. He wears a pyjama set in blue and purple stripes and has a gold medallion around his neck. His hair curl and mustache are brown.

 **Prince Mallow Nimbus:** The long-awaited heir to the throne, born after the King and Queen made a wish for a child. He’s a small and timid baby and is generally happy, though he can really let loose when upset.

 **Queen Nimbus:** The calmer monarch; she is sensible and generous and keeps the King in check if he rambles. She wears a white head cover with gold embroidery, a pink sari and green wrap that covers her arms and hands. Her hair curl is magenta.

 **Valentina:** The palace castellan (in charge of the workers, though her management skills are questionable). She plots to overthrow the King and Queen and rule Nimbus Land. She’s not a Nimbusan. Wears a white dress with a slit up one side, and her bust is…voluptuous. Her hair is a parrot. Don’t question it.


	3. Travel to Nimbus Land!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always viewed the Nimbusans as Middle Eastern/Indian in style. I blame the fez hats, head covers, domed palace, and my own slight attraction to Bollywood films.

FADE IN:

**EXT. LAND’S END – DAY**

Running shot over sea cove, beaches, cliffs, up into BEAN VALLEY’S vines. A quarter through the shot, GARRO as narrator begins:

GARRO (V.O.)

If you are any sort of traveler, chances are you've at some point determined to visit the end of the world. Perhaps you’ve already been. If so, you’ve likely seen the cliffs looking out to the sea, the sleeping volcano near the cape, and Bean Valley with all its vines climbing into a blinding bright sky.

The shot slows and swivels. The sea past the cliffs glints in the sun.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

Yes, these are wondrous sights, it’s true. And I’m supposing you took in these sights, breathed the air of adventure, and then…

Cut to black.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

…promptly turned yourself around and went back home.

(beat)

My friend, don’t you know there’s more when you travel… _up?_

Immediately back in Bean Valley. The shot soars upward, weaving through corkscrew vines. It moves faster and faster until it bursts through thick cumulus clouds.

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND - DAY**

Pan over homes made from vines poking through the clouds. There is a palace at one end, middle-east inspired with rounded turrets. It’s a mix of white marble and pink stone. Vines seem to grow all through it.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

THIS, my friend, is Nimbus Land! See what all those travelers have missed for so many years?

Focus on the citizens of Nimbus Land – they’re cloud people, and everyone is nice and plump and smiling.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

We’ve been STARVING for guests. It’s not easy, you know, being so far out of sight and never getting a chance to really host someone.

We enter Nimbus Land’s market. Shopkeepers and a hotel proprietor bustle about. The shops display colorful garments, bright accessories, and art creations.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

We’re a social people, us Nimbusans. It’s a shame no one can find us, since we’re famed for our hospitality. But I suppose I can understand: it’s a hard climb from Bean Valley, and we don’t have many ways of announcing ourselves to everyone living below.

Nimbusans busy themselves at the market, chatting, gossiping, admiring wares.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

Of course, there was that time the mole found us. We thought maybe that would open the way for more visitors, but after the baby Prince… Well. This isn’t the time for me to talk tragedy with you.

Locales take over the shot as Garro mentions them.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

What would you like to see first? The market? Maybe our five-star hotel and accommodations? I promise you, the Dream Cushion is like no other! Wait—of _course_ you want a tour of the palace. King and Queen Nimbus still keep it open, after all, and despite the melancholy air it’s as beaut—

(beat)

Hm? No tours? Oh, you want to know what I mean about melancholy and tragedy.

**INT. GARRO’S WORKSHOP – DAY**

Gold-gilded statues clutter everything: the floor, the shelves, half-made on a stage at the back of the room. Garro stands by his gold vat; he’s in the middle of gilding a statue.

GARRO (ON-SCREEN)

(sighs and shakes his head)

Well, it’s a long story and will only demoralize you before you’ve had a chance to enjoy our kingdom. Are you sure you want to begin that way?

Garro looks into camera, then shrugs and looks away sadly.

GARRO (CONT.)

I guess I won’t change your mind. Ah, who knows? Maybe sharing the story will help us with the grief at the King and Queen’s loss.

Gradual fade.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

Let’s see…I think it’s best to start our story…

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE THRONE ROOM - DAY**

Extreme close-up of VALENTINA’S face. Her mouth is pursed, and her eyes narrow. The parrot hangs glumly on her head.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

…here.


	4. Valentina Deserves Attention

Pull back to show Valentina stretched across the royal settee. She balances a martini glass in her right hand. Tail ends of vines have crept through the room’s open windows, and birds are perched in them everywhere. Stairs lead from the settee down to the hallway door.

Valentina languishes over the settee’s armrest.

VALENTINA

So much that must be changed… Where do I start? More curtains over those windows – think of the awful sun rash I’d get on my flawless skin. Along those stairs…

She waves toward the hall door.

VALENTINA (CONT’D)

…ROWS of statues to exhibit my lustrous beauty. In fact, why just by the stairs? Let’s fill the palace with them. Reminders of my magnificence everywhere!

Valentina brings her martini glass forward for a drink, discovers just an olive rolling around the bottom. She reaches her other arm back and brings her knuckles down on DODO, slumped behind the settee.

Valentina hits his beak with a CRUNCH, and Dodo stumbles back.

VALENTINA (CONT’D)

Lunking idiot! It’s your job to keep this full. Now…FILL IT!

Dodo pours from a shaker into Valentina’s glass.

VALENTINA (CONT’D)

It’s enough to drive an _illustriously beautiful_ person mad, not receiving the attention one deserves. Or the riches. Or the authority. It’s almost as flummoxing as having a vapid, feather-covered _lard ball_ as your henchman.

Dodo bristles but won’t retaliate. He screws the cap back on the martini shaker.

VALENTINA (CONT’D)

I could just stage a coup. It’d be easy enough fooling these gullible cotton-heads. But I’d have to risk…angering them.

(eyes widen)

And it’s NOT a good idea to anger them… GUH!

Valentina flings herself dramatically against the settee. Her parrot hair squawks.

VALENTINA (CONT’D)

If only take-overs were as simple as your marble-sized brain seems to be, Dodo.

Footsteps approach the throne room door. The guards outside greet someone. Valentina panics, downs her drink and shoves the glass toward Dodo.

VALENTINA (CONT’D)

The King and Queen! I thought they wouldn’t be back for at least another hour! Dodo! You cranial cavity, get out of the room!

Dodo scuttles down the stairs.

VALENTINA

No, not through the door, idiot; use the windows!

Valentina shoves Dodo to the closest window. She gives him four good heaves before his bulk finally squeezes through, and he flaps away clumsily.

Valentina whips around as the door opens.

VALENTINA

(speaking quickly, guilty smile)

Majesties, I took the liberty to prepare the hall for recei—Oh! Garro! My, how… _relieving_ to see you.

Garro stands just inside the throne room door.

GARRO

Oh, Valentina. You weren’t who I expected to see. The King and Queen are out, I’m guessing? It’s not really receiving time yet, I suppose.

VALENTINA

(sugary-sweet)

Garro, I may be speaking out of line, but with the… _dazzling_ work you do for the King and Queen, shouldn’t they be more considerate and punctual when you come to deliver your statues?

GARRO

What a bizarre thing to say, Valentina. I have no deliveries today. I was looking for their Majesties so I could inform them—Oh!

(suddenly VERY eager)

I should tell YOU! Valentina! You won’t believe this: we have a VISITOR from below! Isn’t that wonderful? It’s probably been decades since our last one. And he’s right here, ready to be introduced!

VALENTINA

(looking over Garro’s shoulder) ‘Right here’…where?

GARRO

Why, behind me where I just came…through…the door.

Garro turns around and realizes he’s entered alone.

GARRO

Oh dear. I seem to have lost him.


	5. The Mole Meets Royalty

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE HALLS – DAY**

Vines run through the windows here, too. It’s quite a maze. The MOLE appears as he turns into a hallway. He wanders around and looks very lost.

GARRO (V.O.)

Yes, it’s true what they say: A Nimbusan would forget his own face if it wasn’t stuck to his fluff. But I hope you don’t blame me. I promise you we pride ourselves on our hospitality. It’s just that…with so few guests to entertain, our hospitality can get a little rusty. And we might accidentally LOSE our guests.

The Mole approaches KING and QUEEN NIMBUS. He doesn’t realize who they are yet.

MOLE

Beg pardon, are y’all workers in this palace? Call me lost as a carrot in a crowd of potatoes, but I just got no clue where I’ve gotten myself.

King Nimbus is tending to a light blue bird while Queen Nimbus prunes and grooms the vines. They both turn to greet the mole.

KING NIMBUS

I say! You’re certainly an unfamiliar face. I don’t think I’ve seen you before. Need a bit of direction, do you?

MOLE

(scratches under his cap)

Well, see now, I come from a place where our mazes are all underground, so this cloud stuff’s got me all dizzy and confused…

King Nimbus turns excitedly to the Queen.

KING NIMBUS

Do you hear that? He’s someone from below! I can’t think how long it’s been since we’ve had such a visit.

(leans amiably closer to the Mole)

Might I have your autograph?

The Mole blinks, stupefied.

QUEEN NIMBUS

Perhaps we should try to help him first, dear.

(to the Mole)

Where do you need to go?

MOLE

Eh…well, I came fixin’ to speak with their Majesties about an enterprise of mine, and that statue-makin’ fella said he’d right take me to the throne room. But I lost sight of ‘im ‘bout ten turns back, and I got not even the faintest where I should look nex—

He takes in the crowns on both King and Queen Nimbus’s heads. His mouth widens.

MOLE (CONT’D)

Cake my nails in dirt an’ call it a manicure.

(flattening himself to the floor)

Your most illustrious…er … magnificent… SUPERLATIVE rulers. Thousand pardons; I had no idea this hall would lead me bargin’ in on your Worships all rude-like. Don’t take no offense at my manners, just an earthy mole like m’self—

KING NIMBUS

(interrupting)

I say, you’re being a tad excessive, don’t you think?

The Mole peeks up from his supine position.

MOLE

Beg…beg pardon?

QUEEN NIMBUS

No need, dear. Nothing wrong with a pleasant conversation. Now, what’s this enterprise you wanted to show us?


	6. Fireworks!

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND - DAY**

Several Nimbusans have gathered around a large pack bag by the palace entry.

A Nimbus boy tries to look inside the covering flap. His mother chides, but also tries to peek.

The Mole, King, and Queen Nimbus exit the palace. Nimbusans disperse and bow to the royalty. The mother of the peeking boy sheepishly smiles as she pulls her son away.

MOLE

(more comfortable now, like he’s in his element)

Well! Haven’t had fanfare like this any other place I’ve sold my wares. Y’all curious to see what’s inside?

The crowd exclaims several things at once.

CROWD

Did you bring this bag?

Ooh, what’s inside it?

We haven’t had anyone visit from below in years!

Does everyone from below look like you?

Are you gonna show us what you brought?

I think it’s clothes. Or food. Ooh! Or dirt! I’ve heard about dirt!

The mole pulls the bag toward him.

MOLE

Y’know, back in my hometown we make most of our livin’ in the mines. But I always hankered for a more intrepid career. And now here I find m’self, clear past the edge of the world!

(turning to the King and Queen, resuming his shyness)

If, ehm, yer Majesties will permit me…

The King and Queen motion for him to continue. The Mole, with a bit of flair, flips over the bag flap.

Fireworks fill the bag. The Nimbusans crowd in excitedly.

MOLE

We use dynamite, see, for breakin’ the tougher rocks. But I thought to m’self, I says, “These boom sticks might work as entertainment, given the right adjustments.”

(He pauses modestly.)

So here I am, tryin’a make a mark in the business world. If it pleases yer Majesties, I’d like to offer maybe…a couple nights’ firework displays? First night’s free, in case you have yer doubts about my workmanship.

CROWD

Yes, please, King Nimbus!

Mama, we’ll get to see them, won’t we?

Too bad it’s not dirt…

Everyone, Queen included, watches King Nimbus for his response. He strokes his mustache thoughtfully.

KING NIMBUS

(frowning)

Hm, no. No, I don’t think that will do at all.

The Nimbusans look shocked, and there’s a collective sigh. The mole’s hopeful smile droops.

KING NIMBUS

We simply must pay for the first night as well.

The mood changes immediately. Nimbusans cheer. The children jump around the mole, who looks happily stunned.

QUEEN NIMBUS

(aside to the King)

You’re too clever, dear.

KING NIMBUS

I do try. And honestly, it’s just proper etiquette. Why, when I was young, everyone knew how to treat a visitor, and I certainly learned…

QUEEN NIMBUS

(while the King rambles)

Yes, dear. Speaking of, shall we arrange for our visitor’s stay?

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND - NIGHT**

Nimbusans exclaim as the Mole sets off fireworks around the kingdom. Nimbus children run amok with sparklers. Garro stands near the Mole and we faintly hear him apologizing for his failed escort earlier.

Valentina exits the palace and approaches the King and Queen—mingling among their people.

VALENTINA

(to herself) _What_ is this ruckus for? It’s like a bunch of pillows exploded, and the fluff’s just flying everywhere.

KING NIMBUS

Ah! Valentina. I didn’t expect you’d join us, what with your tendency to loiter around the throne room while we’re away.

King Nimbus mentions this completely oblivious, but Valentina puckers guiltily.

KING NIMBUS (CONT’D)

At any rate, this mole fellow puts on an astonishing show, so I really recommend you stay for the rest of it.

Garro, now holding a sparkler, draws detailed pictures with it in the B.G. The Nimbus children clap and cheer.

Valentina wanders through the laughing Nimbusans, sneering at the fireworks display. She approaches the Mole.

VALENTINA

So _you’re_ the cause for all this fuss? Ho ho… This land is so estranged, its people get excited over the craziest novelties.

MOLE

(taken aback)

Well, erm, I think these folks is right kindly, an’ I don’t mind the enthusiasm. You…look a smidge different from the folk here, yerself.

VALENTINA

Oh, no no, I’m one hundred percent a resident of the kingdom. Head of the palace workers, in fact—VERY important position.

MOLE

You work for the King and Queen? They seem like right nice individuals. Must treat their employees real kindly-like.

VALENTINA

(with a terribly false smile)

Why, it’s ALMOST like being royalty yourself. Ah, ha ha…

They watch King Nimbus play with the Nimbus children. Queen Nimbus’s attention is on a young girl who speaks excitedly with her.

MOLE

I gotta come back here once I build more fireworks back home. Want to be able to support a family sometime soon, y’know. Marry and raise a passel of mole pups. Looks like the King and Queen make fine parents, themselves. Which ones are theirs?

VALENTINA

Theirs? Oh, the King and Queen don’t have any chil…dren…

Valentina goes into a daze.

MOLE

Oh gosh, I wouldn’t’ve asked if I’d known! Blast a bomb in my face fer bein’ so rude. It’s not my business, is it, ‘specially when it’s royalty concerned. Ohhh, I bet I’ve made a blunder. You won’t tell ‘em I been nosin’ around their personal lives, will ya?

VALENTINA

(blinking out of her stupor)

Hm? What’s that? Oh! Don’t worry your little head about that. Your secret’s safe with ME. Now, um, if you’ll excuse me…I have to get to some of that…WORK I was talking about…

Valentina walks away, trance-like.


	7. Valentina's Scheme for the Throne

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND – DAY**

The Mole prepares to leave. King and Queen Nimbus see him off ahead of many more Nimbusans waving goodbye.

Before the Mole starts down the vines, King Nimbus holds a notepad up to his face. The Mole smiles sheepishly and signs his name on the page.

VALENTINA (O.S.)

It can’t be as simple as that; it can’t! And yet—

CUT TO:

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE, VALENTINA’S QUARTERS - DAY**

Dodo and the BIRDIES watch Valentina pace her room.

VALENTINA

—I’d be a fool if I didn’t take advantage of it. It’s coronation on a silver plate!

BLUE BIRDIE

I don’t get it, Valentina. Just because the King and Queen have no kids, you get to be in charge?

VALENTINA

(stops pacing)

Try to _think_ about this, dimwits; I know it’s hard. Look, it’s not just that they have no kids. They’ve had no kids for _years_. And they’re getting _old_. If they planned to sign things over to an heir, they’ve put themselves in a corner. A corner I can definitely FILL.

The Birdies and Dodo exchange glances. Valentina’s bust takes up a whole corner of the shot.

RED BIRDIE

So, you’ll be the heir instead? But you’re not even related to them. Why would they give YOU the kingdom?

Valentina clutches the Birdie’s beak and pushes down so he’s forced to stare up at her.

VALENTINA

(smiling cruelly)

Because YOU are all about to make me a hero to the royal family.

Fade out. Garro narrates as V.O.

GARRO (V.O.)

This seems like an appropriate time for me to explain the Nimbus Land birds and the bees.

(beat, the screen stays completely black)

Whoa, hey wait, where are you going? No, it’s not like THAT! Just relax and let me explain.

**INT. NIMBUS LAND HOME - DAY**

A Nimbus man is saying goodbye to his wife as he heads out.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

We Nimbusans fall in love and marry like anyone would. But after this things go a bit differently.

The Nimbus man enters the palace and begins his shift as a guard.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

See, I hear for others there’s a point where you find out you’re having a baby, and then after you prepare for a bit, the baby arrives. For Nimbusans…there’s no time for preparation.

The guard returns home, walks in the door, and stops in his tracks when he sees his wife with an infant in her arms.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

The little one just shows up.

The Nimbus man marvels at the baby as his wife smiles with a “here we go” kind of look.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

We can’t control it, we can’t predict it. It’s just the way things go. Oh, but we adore our children. When they come, it’s like a surprise party you didn’t know your friends were planning.

CUT TO:

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE THRONE ROOM - DAY**

The couple presents their new child to King and Queen Nimbus, who smile in congratulations.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

Here’s another particular thing about our children: families usually only ever have one.

Another family presents their child on a different day. King and Queen smile again.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

Sometimes two…

The first family returns. Time has passed and their first child is grown, with a second baby in Mom’s arms. King and Queen Nimbus look surprised, but still smile.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

…NEVER three, good lands, no. Something to do with keeping a short monsoon season, I think.

The new infant begins to cry, and rain sprinkles outside the palace windows. The older child shyly approaches Queen Nimbus and hands her a flower.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

Now, as a bachelor, maybe I have no idea what I’m talking about. But I think the surprise of having a child is a family’s most anticipated event.

The family leaves. Queen Nimbus holds the flower close. Her smile falls, and she looks to the side. King Nimbus reaches for her arm. She turns, manages a half-hearted smile, and looks away again. King Nimbus watches her with furrowed brow.


	8. The King and Queen Make a Wish

**EXT. ROYAL HOT SPRINGS - NIGHT**

A cloud bus floats King and Queen Nimbus to the resort. The volcano smokes lightly in the B.G.

The King and Queen dip into the hot springs as Garro narrates again.

GARRO (V.O.)

Wait, wait, hold up! You can’t be here! This is the King and Queen’s hot springs, where they can escape from the rigors of ruling and have a moment to themselves! Besides, they might want to have a private conversation, and here you are butting in…hey—hey! Are you listening?

The King soaks with a relaxed expression, but when he looks over he notices the Queen is downcast. She stares at nothing and doesn’t speak.

KING NIMBUS

(forcing enthusiasm) I say! It’s a pleasant night to stargaze. There’s hardly an overcast patch to block the view. Well…except for that bit over there. Hm, and that gray streak ahead. Well, it appears to be spreading now, but still—

A drop of rain splunks on his forehead. It’s followed by a drizzle that hisses when it hits the hot springs. Queen Nimbus is crying quietly.

KING NIMBUS

My queen!

The King moves to the Queen’s side. She startles and dabs at her eyes.

QUEEN NIMBUS

Ah! So sorry, dear. Just worked myself up. I’m fine, really, it was only a slip.

The rain subsides.

QUEEN NIMBUS (CONT’D)

After all, there’s no reason to be sad. The kingdom is doing well, the people are happy, and everything is prospering.

The Queen manages less than half a smile. King Nimbus isn’t buying it. He frowns.

QUEEN NIMBUS (CONT’D)

Still…it’d be nice…wouldn’t it…to enjoy a child of our own.

King Nimbus puts a hand on her arm. They watch the night sky, and a bright purple star soars by, a fanning tail in its wake.

KING NIMBUS

Do you know…Isn’t there a tradition that comes with shooting stars? Something about granting wishes when you see one…

QUEEN NIMBUS

(genuine smile) Oh, you do know how to cheer me up, dear.

The two of them look up, and as they make their wish—

**EXT. STAR ROAD - NIGHT**

We pan upward through the cosmos. Little star spirits wing by, monitoring larger stars that fall to earth. A screen nearby brightens with big glimmering letters: WISH GRANTED.


	9. Wish Granted

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE HALLS - DAY**

Two guards stand watch at the throne room doors. Queen Nimbus exits the royal bedchambers down the hall and nods to the guards, who bow.

NIMBUS GUARD #1

You’re looking especially fluffy today, Queen!

QUEEN NIMBUS

You’re too kind, dear. Be careful you don’t flatter too much, or I might catch on.

NIMBUS GUARD #2

Are you feeling better since this morning, Majesty?

QUEEN NIMBUS

Oh, yes. Just a bit tired, was all. Please don’t fuss over me.

Queen Nimbus walks away, and we zoom to outside a hallway window.

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND PALACE EXTERIOR – DAY**

Dodo flaps clumsily in hiding. The Birdies hover down near the throne room windows.

BLUE BIRDIE

Why do we agree to do these kinds of things?

RED BIRDIE

(shrugs)

The pay’s good?

BLUE BIRDIE

But…we don’t get paid—

RED BIRDIE

(interrupting)

Hold it.

Dodo is shaking a wing in their direction.

RED BIRDIE (CONT’D)

Looks like it’s go time.

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE HALLS - DAY**

Valentina approaches the guards standing at the throne room doors.

NIMBUS GUARD #1

(salutes)

Everything’s in order, Valentina. And the Queen seems to be feeling better as well.

VALENTINA

Oh, grand, fabulous. BEST news of my day.

She casts a not-so-subtle sideways glance toward the window.

VALENTINA (CONT’D)

Well, let’s prepare the throne room for receiving hours and—

Commotion erupts behind the throne room doors. Birds screech frantically. Valentina pushes past the guards with sudden take-charge attitude.

VALENTINA

Find the King and Queen! Bring them here, quickly!

NIMBUS GUARD #2

But Valentina, what if you need help?

VALENTINA

As castellan, I must sacrifice myself to whatever MONSTROSITY is at work in there.

(theatrically points finger)

GO.

The guards charge off. As soon as they’re out of sight, Valentina opens the throne room doors and shuts them quickly behind her. The Birdies are flitting around the room, tormenting the King’s domestic birds.

VALENTINA

All right, that’s enough. Now, let’s move to step two before the King and Queen get… I SAID KNOCK IT OFF!

The Birdies, who were getting a little too into things, stop. They attempt to usher the little birds back to their perches, which frightens them more and causes more havoc. Valentina watches, mouth a thin line.

VALENTINA

Oh leave off, morons! Before my chance at fooling the royal powder puffs is gone for good.

Valentina attempts scooping the King’s birds back onto the vines. They try to flee from her, too. She grips them tightly and shoves them into the greenery.

VALENTINA

Get. On. There. You—

The throne room doors open, with King and Queen Nimbus heading a procession of Nimbus guards. Valentina freezes mid-action, then shrieks and gestures dramatically at the Birdies.

VALENTINA

Vicious trespassers! Trying to cause mayhem in the palace, are you? Well, you can take THIS!

Valentina grabs a gilded ornament off a nearby pedestal and hurls it at the Birdies. The projectile knocks them squawking through the window. They slam into Dodo on the way down.

KING NIMBUS

I say! What’s happened here? Who were those fellows?

VALENTINA

(breathless)

I surely don’t know, your Majesty! When I entered the throne room, here they were, terrorizing these darling little birds.

The bird currently squeezed in her hand has locked eyes with Valentina’s parrot hair. They stare at each other.

QUEEN NIMBUS

(to the King)

Are they all right?

King Nimbus effortlessly coaxes the birds back to the vines. They resume (tentative) chirping.

KING NIMBUS

No real harm done. Rather peculiar, though.

QUEEN NIMBUS

It certainly doesn’t make any sense.

She walks to the royal settee but pauses with a small wince.

QUEEN NIMBUS (CONT’D)

Thank you for your quick thinking, Valentina.

KING NIMBUS

Yes, quite. I can’t think what might have happened if no one had been here.

VALENTINA

Oh, it was NOTHING. I’m glad I happened to be coming by when the commotion started. Ah-haha…

(fans herself)

However…that is… No, never mind. I’m sure it’s nothing to be concerned about.

KING NIMBUS

Valentina?

VALENTINA

Your Graces, it certainly isn’t MY place to say anything, but if you don’t mind me mentioning just the _slightest_ concern…

KING NIMBUS

By all means!

VALENTINA

Well…We’re a peaceful kingdom, and there’s rarely trouble, with how far… _removed_ we are from everything. But I fear this will make us too complacent. We need to be prepared in case of even GREATER crises. I know you wouldn’t want to see your subjects under duress.

KING NIMBUS

Well, no…certainly not.

Queen Nimbus grimaces again.

VALENTINA

Might I suggest: While you attend to the needs of the people, I would take full responsibility for the security of this palace. But I would need more... _permissions_ in order to do my best job.

King and Queen Nimbus share a glance.

KING NIMBUS

What did you have in mind?

VALENTINA

Oh, nothing INVASIVE. But…if I could direct the palace guards as I see fit, without obtaining your approval? And perhaps make authoritative decisions in an emergency? You and the Queen already have SO much on your plates; I just want to make things easier for you.

KING NIMBUS

Hm, quite.

(turns to the guards)

Perhaps precaution IS in order…

NIMBUS GUARD

We’ll do whatever it takes to keep the kingdom safe, Majesty.

KING NIMBUS

Well then! I suppose there’s no harm to it.

VALENTINA

EXCELLENT, sire! You’ll see I’m one hundred percent, _fully_ dedicated to the well-being of this kingdom. Why, I nearly feel responsible for it on the whole!

Valentina claps twice for the guards.

VALENTINA (CONT'D)

All right, chop chop, we have plenty to discuss. I’m sure their Majesties would enjoy some peace after the recent chaos.

Focus on Valentina’s face as she leaves. The archway casts a shadow on her sneer.

King and Queen Nimbus stand by the settee, stupefied.

KING NIMBUS

How odd. Valentina’s usually not that helpful.

QUEEN NIMBUS

Yes, very—ah—very strange.

KING NIMBUS

She does seem to enjoy supervising palace staff. But I’ve never known her to be THIS proactive with a problem.

QUEEN NIMBUS

Mm.

She grimaces again. A look of realization crosses her face.

KING NIMBUS

I’m not sure what any of that was about, to be honest. What do you think, my queen?

QUEEN NIMBUS

I think…I’m having a baby.

KING NIMBUS

Hm, yes, exactly, that’s what I would sa—sa—s—SAY…WHAT?

QUEEN NIMBUS 

I think so, dear. Ahh—right now.

King Nimbus takes the news well by staring at his queen open-mouthed.

KING NIMBUS

Hah…

QUEEN NIMBUS

Do you remember…the shooting star last night?

KING NIMBUS

Ehrm, ah, oh! That I do! Lovely sight. Quite astonishing. As I recall, we made that wish and—why, now it’s answered, isn’t it! Good heavens. Well, I daresay that’s prompt service for you. Not often you have answers that quickly. Why, back in my day, I…

He trails off when he notices the Queen isn’t interrupting. She’s busy breathing through a squeeze.

KING NIMBUS

My land! We’re in the throne room! This isn’t the place to have a baby!

QUEEN NIMBUS

I would…ugh…have to agree, dear.

KING NIMBUS

Right! Ah…hm. Well. I’ll…eh…

(turning around aimlessly)

I don’t really…I can’t seem to…that is to say…

QUEEN NIMBUS

Down the stairs would be a good start.

KING NIMBUS

Oh! Yes, splendid idea, quite. Well, let’s go slowly; mustn’t do anything to harm yourself—

King Nimbus trips and absolutely face-plants on the stairs. Queen Nimbus reaches for him in concern, but he picks himself up briskly.

KING NIMBUS

Hem! Glad we got that mishap out of the way. Here we go, that’s it; we’re doing all right…

King Nimbus leads his queen down from the dais. Queen Nimbus stops midway to weather a strong squeeze.

KING NIMBUS

Steady! Steady… Don’t push yourself.

QUEEN NIMBUS

(breathing through it)

It’s funny…it took so long…for this…And now…he’s not…taking much time…to arrive.

KING NIMBUS

We had better get you somewhere comfortable, then, so there’s no trouble when the…I say! You said “he”. Do you really think it’s a boy?

QUEEN NIMBUS

(long-suffering, but irked)

Dear.

KING NIMBUS

Oh! Of course. Poorly-timed question.

Fade out.

Rain sounds on a black screen.

**INT. NIMBUS LAND HOUSE - NIGHT**

A Nimbus man wakes up, sees rain outside and checks on his baby. When he sees she isn’t crying, he settles back in bed.

GARRO (V.O.)

It was a quiet night, nothing unusual. Very late when the rainstorm began, and, well, you know – we Nimbusans think little of rainstorms. Someone could be reading a sad book, cutting up an onion, the like.

**INT. GARRO’S WORKSHOP – NIGHT**

Garro works late on statues. He glances out the window at the rain.

GARRO (V.O.) (CONT’D)

So, you see, none of us could have known how things had changed for the royal family, and – Wait, where are you going? You’re not spying on the King and Queen again, are you? Oh, for the love of—

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE BEDCHAMBERS - NIGHT**

Queen Nimbus rocks and coos to a crying bundle in her arms. King Nimbus looks in awe over her shoulder.

QUEEN NIMBUS

Ohh…shh, it’s all right; you’re all right. My, but aren’t you precious.

King Nimbus reaches out a finger to soothe the new baby.

KING NIMBUS

Look at that – our own child! This - this is the happiest I’ve felt in all my life.

QUEEN NIMBUS

We need to think of a name.

KING NIMBUS

So we do! Well now, let me think. It needs to be something respectable! – yet humble…strong! – but gentle…fashionable! – yet—

QUEEN NIMBUS

(interrupting)

Don’t overdo it, dear.

King Nimbus pauses and studies the baby.

KING NIMBUS

Ah! I have it.

Scene fades on the new parents doting over their child.


	10. Announcement

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND - DAY**

Everyone gathers outside the palace, buzzing with conversation. Garro stands near the front, and Valentina hangs off to the side, martini in hand.

NIMBUSAN MAN #1

What do you think the King and Queen have to announce? The palace’s inner rooms have been closed for a week, so it must be BIG.

NIMBUSAN WOMAN

Maybe they’ve changed the carpets?

NIMBUSAN MAN #2

Maybe the vines needed serious trimming.

VALENTINA

Maybe someone died.

All heads turn to Valentina.

VALENTINA

Joking! I’m only joking. Ah-hahaha…

King Nimbus appears in the palace archway. The crowds murmur as they bow.

KING NIMBUS

Apologies for the long seclusion. But…we’d like to inform you of a recent change at the palace.

NIMBUS WOMAN

(whispering)

I knew it was carpets.

Queen Nimbus exits the palace with a blanketed bundle in her arms. She stands beside the King, and they exchange a look.

KING NIMBUS

Please say hello…

Queen Nimbus tucks the blanket back.

KING NIMBUS (CONT’D)

…to Prince Mallow.

MALLOW has a tiny curl of magenta hair and little fluffy hands that he balls into fists. He lets out a tiny squeak and squints.

Valentina, sipping on her martini, takes a big gulp in shock and chokes on the olive—toothpick and all.

Mallow blinks and rubs his face, then looks out toward the crowd.

NIMBUSANS

(nearly all at once)

Oh, a prince!

Look at him!

What a darling! Just precious!

I’m so glad for the King and Queen!

Prince Mallow…it’s a good name for a prince!

Mallow takes this in with wide eyes – and lets loose wailing. A heavy rainstorm dumps all over Nimbus Land. King and Queen Nimbus look at Mallow, at first surprised, but then they smile. None of the Nimbusans are bothered by the weather…

…except Valentina, who is soaked through and scowling. Her parrot hair droops over her face.

King Nimbus regains control of the crowd while Queen Nimbus soothes Mallow.

KING NIMBUS

The inner rooms will reopen, and we hope you’ll all come again to speak with the Queen and me…and Mallow. We hope he becomes a prince to make you proud.

The Nimbusans bow together. Valentina only slightly—and tersely—inclines her head.

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE, VALENTINA’S QUARTERS - DAY**

Valentina screeches and hurls a chair cushion across the room. The Birdies scatter before the cushion hits, but Dodo gets it full in the beak.

VALENTINA

JUST when I had the perfect plan! What kind of coincidental sabotage is this?

She narrows her eyes at the camera, like a fourth-wall break.

BLUE BIRDIE

You’re still in charge of palace staff. That gives you some clout.

VALENTINA

Clout…? _Clout_?

(seething; Blue Birdie backs away)

There’s a ‘precious’ little _cotton swab_ who now has more power than I do. You’re calling that _CLOUT_?

BLUE BIRDIE

I suppose…when you give it that perspective…

Valentina slams her martini glass on her table. Dodo quickly provides a refill with his shaker.

VALENTINA

I can’t believe this…all these years living in a land of nitwits, and I _still_ can’t reach the top of the food chain.

RED BIRDIE

If they’re such pushovers, can’t you just take over? I mean, all they can do is get mad—

Valentina whips around and jabs a finger.

VALENTINA

No. We are NOT making them mad. That’s a half-brained thing to even SUGGEST!

She swishes her martini in agitation, but gradually slows as her scowl softens.

VALENTINA

But…now there’s an idea…What would happen if I made them…really, really _sad_?


	11. The Prince's First Birthday

**EXT. BEAN VALLEY - DAY**

Dodo stands to one side munching on a giant legume.

VALENTINA (O.S.)

So you see, it’s unfortunate we can’t _properly_ host you, but rest assured you’ll be paid handsomely. It’s no trouble to fire them off from the ground, right?

Pan to Valentina talking with the Fireworks Mole. He sticks his claws under his hat and scratches.

MOLE

Well, no. Don’t s’pose such accommodation is necessary. I sure did hope to rub shoulders with them fine folk again after so long, though.

VALENTINA

And their Majesties are HEARTBROKEN they can’t meet with you like last time. Royal duties and all, you understand. But so long as you get the money, I’m sure you can’t complain.

MOLE

Sure, can’t fuss about a paycheck. But any businessman worth his salt aims for good public rela—

VALENTINA

(loudly interrupting)

SO GLAD we feel the same on the matter. Now then!

(slaps currency in the Mole’s claws)

Here’s your advance. Coverage for your trip, a little extra fun money…Don’t spent it all in one place!

The mole considers the money, pockets it slowly.

MOLE

I appreciate yer comin’ to meet with me on such a busy schedule, Miss Valentina.

Valentina walks toward Dodo, turns to reply.

VALENTINA

Think nothing of it! You’ll find I’m ready to step in for the royal family at a moment’s notice.

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE THRONE ROOM - DAY**

King Nimbus sits by Mallow—nestled in pillows and blankets—on the settee. Mallow is speaking gibberish while King Nimbus responds.

KING NIMBUS

Is that so! …You don’t say? …No! Really? Incredible!

Queen Nimbus enters carrying a bottle. Mallow’s face lights up.

MALLOW

Mamma!

QUEEN NIMBUS

Well, are you telling Dad a story? How about some lunch, little prince?

Mallow takes the bottle and sucks at it noisily. He looks around as the King and Queen talk.

QUEEN NIMBUS

Can you believe it’ll be a year soon?

KING NIMBUS

Hardly! He’ll grow up too fast at this rate.

Queen Nimbus smoothes Mallow’s hair curl as he drinks. He blinks happily at the touch.

QUEEN NIMBUS

You don’t think he’s too small, do you? I just worry. He’s not putting on much fluff.

KING NIMBUS

Posh, my queen. He’s perfectly fine. Nothing wrong with growing into it over time. Why, when I was his age—

QUEEN NIMBUS

(skeptically)

Dear, you can’t possibly remember when you were his age.

King Nimbus reflects.

KING NIMBUS

You have me there. All the same, I’m sure it’s nothing to be concerned about. After all,

(pats own amply fluffy stomach)

he comes from good stock, eh?

Queen Nimbus smiles.

Garro enters the throne room. He carts three gold statues with him.

GARRO

Majesties, by your leave, I know it’s early for receiving hours, but I finished these sculptures this morning.

KING NIMBUS

Ah, excellent, Garro! You know we always welcome a look at your brilliant work.

Mallow studies Garro and the statues by turns.

QUEEN NIMBUS

You remember Garro, don’t you, Mallow?

Garro affects an exaggerated bow.

GARRO

Your HIGHNESS. How happy to see you in the throne room today.

Mallow huddles deeper into his blankets. He looks timidly over his bottle.

GARRO

Oh, no, Prince. You can’t be shy around me. We need to be good friends!

(leans closer, speaks in a hushed, conspiratorial tone)

It’s job security for when you ascend to the throne.

QUEEN NIMBUS

Really now, Garro. You could never be out of work with the quality you produce.

KING NIMBUS

Quite so! I daresay we’d be the ones out of luck if we ever let you go.

GARRO

Very kind, Majesties. But just in case budget cuts are around the corner and I need to keep in your good graces…

Garro produces a wrapped parcel previously hidden behind his back. He presents it to Mallow.

GARRO (CONT’D)

A birthday gift for the Prince.

QUEEN NIMBUS

Garro, you didn’t have to! But it’s two days away, you know, dear.

GARRO

Never mind. Go on and open it, please.

Mallow puts his hand on the wrapping and scrunches it.

KING NIMBUS

What do you think, Mallow?

Queen Nimbus gently takes the gift from him and opens it. She reveals a gold belt buckle with Mallow’s name embossed in the center and a clover etched in the background.

QUEEN NIMBUS

Oh, isn’t that lovely!

KING NIMBUS

I say! Splendid work as usual, Garro. We could have him wear it at the celebration.

Mallow takes the buckle with both hands. He studies his reflection in the gold.

GARRO

And what is your verdict, Prince?

Mallow meets Garro’s eyes and gives the tiniest, shy smile.

GARRO

That’s praise enough for me.

Valentina strides into the throne room and makes an aggrandized bow.

VALENTINA

Majesties, all has been arranged with the mole. Oh, but…it seems he’s too busy to join us for festivities in the kingdom. He’ll be doing his show from the ground and moving on afterward.

KING NIMBUS

That’s rather a shame! You told him about Mallow’s birthday?

VALENTINA

But of course, Majesty! It really is too bad, but he sends his well-wishes.

KING NIMBUS

(to Queen Nimbus)

We still ought to make some effort to say hello.

VALENTINA

(hastily)

Oh, no need, your Graces! I, er, talked the whole thing over with him, and he simply doesn’t have the time to socialize. Busy little entrepreneur, he is. Can’t be all fun and games when you must bring home the bacon. Or…grubs…or whatever moles eat.

QUEEN NIMBUS

I suppose it’s best to give him what he needs. It’s unfortunate we can’t be properly hospitable, though.

Valentina holds a long, distracted gaze with Mallow. Her eyes narrow, then she blinks out of her stare.

VALENTINA

Yes, well, such is life sometimes. Ahem! On the positive, our young prince will still have a _wonderful_ celebration to mark his short little time he’s been with us.

Valentina attempts a cringe-y smile for Prince Mallow. Mallow reacts by busting out bawling. Rain pours.

QUEEN NIMBUS

(gathering Mallow into her arms)

Here now, dear, no need to get yourself worked up.

KING NIMBUS

You’ve got to age whether you like or not, my boy, so you might as well make a party of it. For now, I think a nap is due, hm?

The King winks at Valentina and Garro as he and the Queen take Mallow to bed.

Valentina maneuvers nearer to Garro’s statues.

VALENTINA

Garro…have I mentioned how much I ADORE your craftsmanship?

GARRO

Goodness, Valentina, between you and the royal family, I’m practically showering in compliments.

VALENTINA

As is DUE. I only wish you had more opportunity to express your skills. Why, I have SEVERAL ideas if you’re ever interested...

GARRO

Oh? I’m not often short on ideas, but I’d be happy to hear them down the road. Say, Valentina, have you decided what gift you’ll give Prince Mallow on his birthday?

VALENTINA

Eh – yes, about that, erm…I want to present a thoughtful gift, so I’m taking my time with it.

GARRO

It’ll be a surprise, then?

VALENTINA

But of course. I DO love throwing people off. Ho-ho-ho…

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND - NIGHT**

Nimbusans gather looking toward the sky. King and Queen Nimbus stand at the front of the crowd, with Mallow in King Nimbus’s arms.

KING NIMBUS

Ready, Mallow?

QUEEN NIMBUS

It’s going to be loud, dear, but don’t be frightened.

A firework shoots into the sky and bursts into sparkling colors. At first Mallow clings to his dad in shock, but then he exclaims and claps.

KING NIMBUS

Ah-ha! You like that, do you? You’ve got a taste for excitement just like your old man.

King Nimbus lifts Mallow in the air, and Mallow squeals.

Pan to Valentina in shadow by the palace. Dodo’s face appears out of nearby vines.

VALENTINA

Wait until this hullabaloo is over. Afterward…give the Prince his birthday present.


	12. The Prince - Missing!

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE HALLS - DAY**

Queen Nimbus enters the royal bedchamber.

GARRO (V.O.)

The days surrounding the Prince’s birthday were bright and happy; the whole kingdom rejoiced with the royal family.

Focus on Queen Nimbus’s face. Her expression falls as she notices something O.S.

GARRO (V.O.)

We never imagined how quickly it would end.

CUT TO:

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE THRONE ROOM – DAY**

King Nimbus speaks with two Nimbusans. Rain has started trickling outside.

Queen Nimbus bursts into the room. She’s crying, alarmed. King Nimbus furrows his brow, then lifts it in shared panic.

CUT TO:

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE BEDCHAMBERS - DAY**

The King and Queen stand ahead of several guards. The room is in perfect order, except that Mallow’s crib is empty.

CUT TO:

**EXT. SKY - DAY**

Close-up on Dodo’s wing. It beats furiously to keep him afloat. Pan outward – we see Dodo has a basket in his talons. The Birdies flank him.

RED BIRDIE

Geez, Dodo, can’t you fly any faster? Let’s hurry and dump this kid before he wakes up!

BLUE BIRDIE

How far does Valentina want us to take him?

RED BIRDIE

How should I know? What’d she tell you, Dodo?

Dodo shakes his head. He flaps harder but makes very little extra progress. Mallow jostles in the basket and wakes up.

BLUE BIRDIE.

(notices Mallow)

Oh…no.

SMASH CUT TO:

**EXT. NIMBUS LAND – DAY**

A search is in full swing. Everyone participates, combing the palace, the shops, the homes.

Valentina lifts a glossy vine leaf next to her, looks under it, shrugs in mock sadness.

SMASH CUT TO:

**EXT. SKY – DAY**

Mallow comes out of his sleepy fog and takes in the surroundings. He notices Dodo, then the Birdies, and his eyes widen.

RED BIRDIE

Uh… _hey_ , little guy. Everything’s o-kay. Uncle Birdie doesn’t mean you _any_ harm… So, go back to sleep, all right?

Mallow stares at the Birdie for an extra beat. Then he bursts into tears. Torrential rains assault Dodo and the Birdies out of nowhere.

RED BIRDIE

Someone calm him down!

BLUE BIRDIE

You tried that, and it didn’t work!

(splutters)

Water’s getting in my eyes; I can’t see!

Dodo struggles against the tempest and fumbles his grip on the basket. Mallow screams on.

RED BIRDIE

Look, quit griping and – ufh!

A gust knocks him back. He returns flapping awkwardly against the wind.

RED BIRDIE (CONT’D)

Guh…urgh…drop him, Dodo! Just drop him!

Dodo releases his grip, and the basket goes sailing out of sight. Mallow’s cries fade away, and the storm drifts off.

BLUE BIRDIE

(gasping)

That’s good enough for Valentina…right?

RED BIRDIE

The way I figure…anywhere the Prince lands, he’s not making it back.

Dodo ruffles his feathers to express his own feelings.

**INT. NIMBUS PALACE THRONE ROOM - DAY**

The King and Queen stand at the settee and face their guards, plus Valentina and Garro.

NIMBUS GUARD

Majesties, as you know, the Royal Bus can only go as far as Bean Valley. If the Prince fell, there’s no trace of him anywhere we looked. Of course…we didn’t check…Belome’s Temple.

King and Queen Nimbus both react with wide-eyed horror.

VALENTINA

(viciously)

Oh! Why didn’t *I* think of that?

Everyone looks at Valentina.

VALENTINA

(abruptly sympathetic)

I mean, to look there for the Prince. It should have been my first consideration. I apologize for the oversight, Your Graces.

KING NIMBUS

No…no, I wouldn’t ask any of you to go there. Besides, if – if Mallow somehow fell into Belome’s territory…there would be no point in looking.

Queen Nimbus covers her face and sobs. King Nimbus touches his forehead to hers, and they cry together.

Valentina ushers the guards out. Garro stands by the doorway, watching the King and Queen.

GARRO (V.O.)

So, now you know our sadness. Years have gone by with no word of the Prince’s whereabouts. But even on that tragic day, we held to the hope that perhaps…perhaps he was still safe…somewhere.


	13. Frogfucius and the Bundle of Fluff

**EXT. TADPOLE POND - NIGHT**

Rain patters down on the water. FROGFUCIUS is awake and enjoying a cricket snack.

A baby cries faintly in the distance. Frogfucius notices a basket floating down from Midas Falls. When it gets close he reaches out and pulls it toward his island.

Frogfucius peers into the basket and sees Mallow inside. Mallow flinches when he sees Frogfucius and begins to cry harder. The rain is just pouring.

Frogfucius looks toward the Falls, as if he hopes to see where the basket came from. He notices a gold glint inside Mallow’s blankets. He pulls the blankets away to reveal the belt with Mallow’s name inscribed.

FROGFUCIUS

“Mal…low”?

The rain subsides. Frogfucius glances into the baby’s face and sees Mallow studying him right back.

MALLOW

…Dadda?

Mallow begins to cry again, and rain pours full force. Frogfucius places a cautious hand on Mallow to console him but looks pretty concerned himself.

**END PART I**


End file.
